


Baby Let's Finish What We Started

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ... - Freeform, AU, Again, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hunter!Cas, LETS JUST SAY, M/M, This is trash, Top!Cas, What is my life even, bottom!Dean, hunter!dean, like me, phone!sex, short fic, tumblr is ruining me, uhh, well it was suppose to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Based on this tumblr post...
I need an AU where Cas is away because of work and they try to phonesex but in the middle of getting it right they get interrumpted and they cant continue so Dean surprises Cas at the airport and as soon as they get to the car Dean is all over Cas whispering “let’s finish what we started”. 
...by wordsfromagirl3





	

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Sorry if you spot any and they bother you.

“Cas! Can you fucking get back already!” Dean whined out.

“I’m trying my best here Dean. It’s not exactly easy when you don’t have any option except to fly out somewhere and you don’t want to.”

“You could’ve sent someone else.” Dean grumbled.

“Well no one really wants to fight these things. They’re big, nasty, and leave a slimy goo everywhere… and I mean everywhere.”

“Just hurry up and get back Cas, I need you. I miss you and my dick won’t cooperate with me. It only wants you.” Dean said as he palmed himself through his jeans. He stifled a moan and Cas heard.

“How romantic… are you touching yourself Dean?” Cas asked in his low gravelly voice.

“No… Maybe… shut up. I miss your voice.” Dean said as he popped open the button of his jeans.

“Hmm does my voice do things for you Dean? Does it turn you on? You want me moaning in your ear as I fuck you into the mattress?” Cas asked as he palmed himself through his jeans, getting hard hearing Dean.

Dean gasped at that, “Fuck yes! Keep going.” He said as he pulled down the zipper and grabbed his throbbing member in his hand, hissing at the contact.

“Yea you like that? Like it when I talk dirty? A fallen Angel whispering filthy things into your ear? Fucking you hard? You want that?” Cas asked as he started to pull down his own zipper. Just then the hunter that Cas was doing the job with barged into their room and Cas instantly shot up and got off the bed as if it had burned him. The other hunter didn’t notice anything and continued doing what he came into do. 

“Fuck I’ll talk to you later Dean.” Cas said, adjust himself so the hunter wouldn’t see his hard on.

“Noo Cas! Fuck I’m so close…” Dean moaned out, fisting himself tighter.

“Sorry baby, and don’t you dare finish. I’ll be back tomorrow morning.” Cas growled out.

“Cas!” Dean let out a sob as he let go of his length. “I can’t last that long.” 

“Yes you can, and you will.” Cas commanded. 

Dean groaned, “hurry up.” and then hung up. He forced himself to his feet and pulled his pants back up.

~

Cas sighed as he exited the terminal and came to the exit of the airport. He lifted his phone to call a taxi when he spotted a familiar figure walking towards him.

Dean was waiting for Cas to come out and as soon as he saw him a smiled broke out on his face. Damn Cas looked so fucking hot in hunter attire. Once Cas had fallen completely he had taken up to wearing plaid and jeans and damn was it a good look on him.

“Dean?” Cas said as Dean got closer.

“Hey babe.” Was all Dean said before grabbing Cas by the neck and locking his lips with Cas’.

Cas wrapped his free arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Fuck that was a long three days.” Dean said as he pulled back to breathe.

“You getting that used to me?” Cas asked teasingly. 

“Yea and so what?”

“Well you shouldn’t. What if something happens to me?”

“Shut up, if we go out we are going out together.” Dean said leaning in to steal another kiss.

“What are you even doing here?” Cas asked.

“Thought I’d come surprise you.” Dean said.

“Well it worked.” Cas said.

Dean smiled and grabbed a bag from Cas.

“C’mon lets go, car’s that way.” Dean said leading the way.

Cas nodded and followed.

“Why’d you park the car so far away?!” Cas complained as he saw how far the Impala was.

“Don’t complain, if you can gank a slimy gooey creature you can walk an extra 100 feet.” Dean said.

“But the whole lot behind us is almost empty!”

“Shh babe, It’ll be worth it.” Dean said smirking.

“Worth it?” Cas asked confused.

“Yes baby.” 

Once they got to the car Dean all but threw Cas’ stuff in the trunk and slammed it closed. He opened the back door and pushed Cas inside on his back. Cas scooted back and tried to sit up but Dean pushed him back down. He got in and closed the door behind him. He straddled Cas and kept his head down close to Castiel’s.

“Dean? What are you doing?”

“C’mon big guy, let’s finish what we started.” Dean whispered before leaning in and claiming Castiel’s lips with his own. Cas placed his hands on Dean’s hips and squeezed. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth and rolled his hips.

Cas let out a groan at the contact and dragged his hands up Dean’s back. 

Dean quickly unbuttoned Cas’ shirt and trailed his hands over his broad and naked chest. Castiel sat up and Dean kept his head ducked down, he was now sitting in Cas’ lap. He pushed the shirt off Cas’ shoulders and onto the front seat. Cas pulled the layers quickly off of Dean and also into the front. After they were both naked from the waist up Dean placed his lips back on Castiel’s. He licked his way into his mouth and used his hands to cradle Castiel’s face and tilt it up for better access. Cas trailed his hands down and grabbed Dean’s ass. He lightly kneaded it and Dean let out a soft moan. Cas lifted his hands and snuck them into his pants. He ran a finger over Dean’s puckering hole which was surprisingly wet and Dean bit down onto Castiel’s bottom lip.

“Fuck Cas! Fuck me!” Dean moaned out as he rolled his hips trying to get the finger in.

“You prepped for me?” Cas asked in a husky voice, eyes dark.

“Yes, wanted to be ready for your big dick. Want you to fuck me hard.” Dean whispered out against Cas’ ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and pulling lightly.

Cas groaned and quickly ripped open Dean’s jeans before turning them around and pulling them off. 

“Fuck, lift your legs for me baby.” Cas whispered out, deep gravelly voice sounding even more deep.

Dean pulled his knees to his chest, exposing his wet slippery hole to Cas.

“Oh fuck look at you, all ready for me. Such a good boy.” Cas moaned out as he opened his fly and pulled out his cock. He stroked it a couple times before running it over Dean’s hole.

“Fuck Cas, c’mon! I’m ready! Fuck me!” Dean moaned out letting a sob, “I’ve been ready since yesterday.”

“Shh patience baby.” Cas said.

“CAS! C’mon! Fuck me right now before I find someone else to do it!” Dean yelled out, frustrated.

Cas growled and pushed into Dean until his balls slapped against his cheeks.

“Fuck yes!” Dean moaned out, throwing his head back.

“That what you wanted baby? My cock so deep in your ass you can feel it in your stomach?” Cas asked as he started to move.

“YES! Yes c’mon fuck me. Harder baby.”

Cas picked up the pace and within 20 mins they were both close to exploding.

“Fuck Castiel, I’m so close.” Dean whined out. He brought his hands up and wrapped them around Castiel’s neck. He pulled Cas closer until their foreheads were touching. He wrapped his legs around Cas’ lower back and pulled him even closer until Cas could no longer move freely except rock his hips into Dean.

Cas tilted his head and kissed Dean’s lips softly. 

“I missed you.” He said.

“Me too, Cas.” Dean answered, running a hand through Castiel’s hair. 

Cas picked up his pace again and Dean moaned.

“Fuck, right there Cas! Right there!” 

Cas kissed him on the lips then his jaw. He trailed them down to his neck and then bit down softly, sucking the flesh into his mouth.

Dean jerked his hips and came with a loud shout as he clenched around Cas. Cas gave two more thrusts and followed, coming with a low moan.

“Fuck baby that was good.” Dean said, sitting up after Cas had pulled out. 

Cas leaned in for one more kiss and Dean cradled his face. 

“How bout we continue this reunion party at home.” Dean said.

“Didn’t realize it was a party.” Cas said.

Dean smirked and winked and Cas laughed…

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment down below if you enjoyed and want me to keep doing these and/or if you have a prompt you want me to do. You can also reach me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravenscat-tumbler) if you wanna give me one there. Kudos are love. 
> 
>  


End file.
